1. Field of Invention
Aspects described herein relate to the use of focused acoustic energy to prepare formulations (e.g., nanoformulations) and/or systems for nano-delivery. In some cases, nano-delivery systems discussed herein may have application in fields related to the delivery of bioactive agents.
2. Related Art
Acoustic treatment systems can be used to expose samples to an acoustic field. Samples that may undergo acoustic treatment include genetic material (e.g., DNA, RNA), tissue material (e.g., bone, connective tissue, vascular tissue), plant material (e.g., leaves, seeds), cells and other substances. Acoustic treatment systems may be used to treat biological and/or non-biological items. In some arrangements, the acoustic energy can be relatively intense, causing the sample material to be fragmented, lysed, or otherwise disrupted. For example, a sample containing a plurality of cells may be exposed to acoustic treatment such that cell membranes and other components are broken down or otherwise degraded so that DNA or other genetic material is released into a liquid. The genetic material may then be collected and used for various types of analyses. Acoustic treatment systems generate a suitable acoustic field for these processes using an acoustic transducer. The acoustic field may be focused or otherwise arranged so as to cause the desired effect on the sample material. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,948,843; 6,719,449; 7,521,023; and 7,687,026.